OMEGA
by DD Agent
Summary: It's 1980, the KGB are giving the security service busy and it's the start of a whirlwind affair between officers Juliet Shaw and Harry Pearce. Rating does go up in later chapters, slightly. Now Complete.
1. Introductions

Spooks: OMEGA by DD Agent

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; all of them belong to Kudos and the BBC

Spoilers: Well, most of Series 4, to be exact. We hardly see anything of Juliet in series 5 (Boo! Hiss!), so we weren't going to find out anything else about her.

This fic is dedicated to Misunderstood Beauty, simply because she helped me extremely with the Harry/ Juliet stuff. I still haven't got the Personnel Files, but I am going to wait for Christmas.

Plus, please can anyone tell me what the term desk spook means. Its bugging me. Oh, and if some of this doesn't correlate with the Canon, please don't crucify me. I haven't got the shiny personnel book, and Misunderstood Beauty can only say so much in an email.

Toodles and enjoy.

R and R at your leisure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Introductions 

Ash Manley was sitting at his desk when the most beautiful woman he had ever see walked through the door. She had dark brown hair; the most amazing eyes and wonderfully luscious lips. She couldn't be older than 20, 21 at most.

Noticing him following her every move, she walked over. Black high heels coordinated with a black mini skirt and blue blouse. Taking all of her in, she was about the sexiest thing Ash had ever seen. Large silver hoops decorated her ears; and, just as Ash was about to add her to one of his largely erotic fantasies, noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring.

"Uh…hello? I was wondering if you could direct me to Thomas Mason's office," the young woman pondered, her voice as sexy as the rest of her.

Ash was too dumbstruck to understand any word that she was saying. He was following a few tendrils of her hair that traced the outside of her cleavage. It wasn't until Charlie flicked him in the ear that he woke up to reality.

"It's right over there, love. My names Charlie, junior case officer. This is Ash, senior case officer," Charlie introduced with his cockney accent.

"What do you want to see Mr. Mason for?" Ash asked, sitting up in his seat instead of slouching.

"Business. Just business," the young woman replied, eyes taking in the splendour of the office.

"Well, welcome to the Grid, Miss?" Charlie asked.

"Miss. Shaw. Juliet Shaw,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you start your posting? Next month isn't it?" Evelyn wondered her husband. Her soft blonde hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders, and her gentle green eyes made her face look kindly.

He didn't reply at first. The red and blue tie that she had got him for his birthday was becoming increasingly tiresome. Harry Pearce was 27, and a spook. Yet, a simple piece of cloth was annoying him. It was always the spy factor that seeped into his life outside work. His wife Evelyn and he were trying for a child, but no success. Secretly, she blamed his lifestyle for their ability not to conceive. She never said anything, but Harry could tell what she thought.

"Yes dear. I got my posting to Cologne last night, and I begin in two weeks. You are alright with me going, aren't you?" Harry asked, finally defeating the tie.

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't told her about his job till _after_ they had got married. Maybe that was why she acted so strangely when it came to anything to do with his job. Being a spook had its advantages, and one advantage was telling peoples emotions from their body language. She was tense, nervous: she didn't want him to go. The stiffness passed, and she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Have a lovely day at work darling. I love you," Evelyn whispered in his ear, her tone trying to keep even. It was failing her terribly.

"I love you too. Say hello to Rebecca for me," Harry replied, returning her kiss on the cheek and opening the door.

Outside was Oliver Mace, Harry's long time ally at 6 and best friend in the world outside Vauxhall Cross. Behind him was his latest monstrosity of a car, a Mini Cooper.

"We are not performing the Italian Job Oliver," Harry said disapprovingly.

"Not today, Harry, not today. Anyway, William is sending us over the river to Thames House. Ash Manley, Charlie Grace, Delilah Rogers and Thomas Mason. 5's finest," Oliver moaned, getting into the driving seat of the red car.

"5 are not that bad. They're just not as good as 6, that's all," Harry defended, trying to sit in the cramped passenger seat.

"Apparently, old Mason has got his daughter in law the job of administrative assistant. I heard from one of the analysts that she's 20, gorgeous, but married. She's working on her English degree and hopes to join 5 in a more official capacity when she's got it all on paper. Or so I've heard," Oliver explained sheepishly, starting the car.

Harry sighed loudly and tried to stretch his legs.

"Oliver, you are married to Natalie. I am married to Evelyn. No 20 something tea girl is going to tempt me away from my wife. And, Oliver, for goodness sake you have one of the longest pairs of legs I have ever seen and yet you have a Mini Cooper. Do you have an explanation or are you just an idiot?"

Oliver shifted audibly in his seat and prepared himself for the response to his answer.

"When I'm behind the wheel, I can imagine myself as Michael Caine, alright?" he muttered, ignoring the increasingly loud sniggers from the officer next to him.

"Let's go before I burst a blood vessel!" Harry said amidst chuckles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grid, even though it was located in Thames House, was your typical office. The brand new grey computers sat pride of place on every desk. Each mini office had its own personality. That ranged from large movie posters to massive collections of photographs. On the other hand, you had Thomas Mason's office. The head of 5's office was a place of calm and tranquillity within the beige coloured walls. The only thing that decorated it was a small family portrait.

Thomas had three sons: Bernard, Joseph and Patrick. Bernard had married Juliet Shaw last April in a beautiful ceremony. Keeping in with the modern woman, she had kept her own surname. His new daughter in law had wanted to teach English at primary school level when he had suggested she work at the service. While Juliet worked at 5, her husband worked at 6 with fellow officers Harry Pearce and Oliver Mace.

Those were the two that they were awaiting. In the slightly cramped meeting room, the main officers of 5 and Juliet were sitting in silence. The briefing was one of many, mostly about the mission in Cologne. He hadn't heard much about it, but it was definitely a black op.

Ash Manley, with his large sideburns and large fringe was the senior case officer and a serial womaniser The only thing that stopped him going for a girl was a wedding ring, and sometimes not even then. Charlie Grace had the seventies shaggy haircut and was the junior case officer. He played 5 a side football on Friday nights and could speak both Russian and French. Delilah Rogers was the technical analyst and had was always perfectly made up. Unknown to the others, she was 6's spy on the team and reported directly to Oliver Mace.

Harry and Oliver chose to enter at their own leisure, thirty minutes late. That was more coincidence than design, the Mini Cooper had fouled up three times on their journey. Ash and Charlie acknowledged the men, and Delilah gave a wave. Oliver smiled slimly, and sat next to Charlie; directly diagonal from his little spy. Harry, on the other hand, sat next to Juliet. Upon entering, he had recognised her as the 20 something daughter in law that Oliver had mentioned. And that was only because she was probably the most beautiful thing in the room.

"Everyone, our esteemed visitors from Vauxhall Cross, this is Juliet Shaw. She is going to play admin assistant till she receives her English degree," Thomas introduced, giving Juliet her moment in the sun.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shaw," Oliver greeted, his voice oozing with fake sincerity. They shook hands over the table. Harry then offered his hand to Juliet and she took it. Immediately, they pulled away; both feeling a spark flow between them.

"Harry Pearce. As Oliver said, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shaw," Harry gulped, his voice growing thick.

"Juliet, please," she stammered, the presence of this man drawing a response from her that she had never felt before.

Oliver smothered a smirk, instead choosing to look at the antique wooden table. So much for not being attracted to the 20 something tea girl. Thomas started with the meeting: KGB, bad; Britain, good. Same old story. Oliver was too busy trying to stare down Delilah's shirt; and wasn't really paying attention. Harry had his eyes glued to the screen, trying to avoid staring at Juliet. Her eyes were focused on Thomas, also trying to avoid the figure next to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The briefing was over, and Juliet was still shaking like a leaf. Those intense brown eyes had dug down into her soul, and her legs felt like jelly.

Her husband Bernard was a nice man. He was intelligent: two degrees in mathematics and he could recite every Tennyson poem off by heart. He had thick black hair and twinkling blue eyes that had dazzled her when they had first met. But, with all that, he had never made her melt the way that a glimpse of Harry Pearce had done.

She was standing in a lone corridor, trying to cool down her flushed face. It didn't help matters when Harry came round the corridor, tie missing and shirt undone by a couple of buttons. Oh, how she wished the rest were too; simply because the shirt only gave a teasing glimpse of what lay underneath.

"It's really hot in here, isn't it?" Harry mumbled, trying start a conversation while avoiding looking at her prominent cleavage. Ever since the meeting, his body temperature had gone up several degrees. Removing his tie and undoing the top buttons had done nothing but ensure laughter from Oliver.

"Yes, just a bit," Juliet gasped, desperate to get air into her lungs. Fanning her face, she decided to look up instead of down. The sight was still incredible, just slightly less sexually stirring.

He moved a few inches closer, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. They were about an inch apart, practically pressed against the wall together. The heat was coming off both of them in waves, and both seemed to notice. Both of them were now shaking, adrenalin pulsing and hair sticking up on end.

"Do you want to get some lunch? I'll fill you in on all the things you need to survive here. Like avoiding Ash and staying out of Charlie's way when he's watching football," Harry asked, babbling slightly incoherently.

He offered her his hand. It was softer than she imagined, but stronger too as his fingers enveloped hers. She nodded, and he took away from the cool corridor out to god knows where. He could have been taking her to hell for a quick bite to eat; it didn't matter. Anywhere with Harry Pearce would satisfy her.


	2. Lust at First Sight

**OMEGA by DD Agent**

**Chapter Two: Lust at First Sight**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you make me smile! I have the Personnel Files, so I can stop badgering misunderstood beauty about it. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; all of them belong to Kudos and the BBC

Spoilers: Well, most of Series 4, to be exact. We hardly see anything of Juliet in series 5 (Boo! Hiss!), so we weren't going to find out anything else about her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten a taxi, and had nipped off to lunch. The café was a small place, quiet and intimate. Small tables in the tiny corners of the room, with tablecloths edged in gold and a single white rose in a vase. It was the sort of place you would bring your wife for an anniversary lunch, not someone you had just met to bring them up to speed.

But that was exactly what Harry Pearce had done, and Juliet loved it. She noticed for the first time that he had a single gold stud in his ear, not easily noticeable. His hair was longish, down to the nape of his neck and thick like fur. It was brushed back off his face, but a few strands escaped to create a fringe effect. She kept staring at him: his chest, his eyes, his face.

He kept staring too; in fact, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Juliet had carefully placed herself on her chair to stop any glimpse of underwear from showing. But, in his Oxford heyday, he had been extremely skilled at telling what women were wearing. Looking at her up and down while she was staring out the window, Harry could make out the outline of French panties. Black lace, he guessed.

Back at Thames House, he had snuck a quick peek at her file on Thomas' desk. Her education ranged from girl's schools all across Europe: Paris, Verona, Madrid, Brussels. She was refined; a very beautiful and sophisticated woman. But arryHaHarry had to be careful; he was falling into a trap. He was attracted to Juliet Shaw, and lust had a way of taking over a man.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked, his throat dry. She skimmed read the menu, barely reading the words. Her eyes couldn't focus properly.

"Water. Just water,"

"I'm sure we can do better than that. A glass of white wine for the lady and a 1898 Bordeaux for me please waiter," Harry requested, handing the young gentleman both wine lists.

"Bit extravagant. I thought this was a quick lunch to help me catch up with the officers on 5, not a date," Juliet quickly blushed as she said those words. Harry was about to reply when the waiter returned with the wine.

His eyes were not on the waiter. They were on her. He looked like some predatorily dangerous beast, waiting to pounce. And she found that extremely attractive.

"The lunch menu's sir," the waiter handed over the embroided pieces of paper and left them with a nod.

"Let's order lunch, and then shall we get back to business?" Harry asked, noticing that his hands were sweating. She kept biting her bottom lip, and he thought it was just about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Yes lets,"

xxx

They had ordered. They had talked. Not about anyone at 5 though, oh no. Juliet had talked about her father and her mother. Harry had talked about his time at university. The two spooks sat in the café for two and a half hours, just talking. Just watching the world go by.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a quick lunch," Juliet stated, looking at her silver watch.

Looking at his watch too, Harry was shocked to see how much time had passed. He found it so easy talking to her. More easier than Jane, Oliver or any of his family or friends. She had a beautiful voice, and he could hear her talk for hours on end.

They had ordered coffee, and their friendly (if somewhat clumsy) waiter was bringing it to them. He tripped over a small break in the carpet and the coffee went flying, all down Harry.

"I am so sorry sir,"

"Do you want to be used as target practice for the KGB, hmm?" Juliet yelled, quick as a wink. The poor mans face turned a sickly shade of white and rushed off back into the kitchens.

"Your poor shirt Harry," Juliet moaned, but Harry started to laugh. It matched him perfectly, dry and chucklsome. She adored it.

"I think you scared the poor man half to death," Harry exclaimed as the manager ran out.

"Your meal will be on the house. Did you really threaten the man with the KGB? He is only a student!" the manager asked, apologising furiously.

"That is not the point. Let's go Harry, get you changed into a new shirt," Juliet muttered under her breathe, trying to ignore the flips her stomach was doing as she took in Harry in a crumpled shirt. He looked good enough to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They travelled back to his house, Harry calling in to say that they would be back for the OMEGA meeting. His wife was at school, teaching her students English. He slipped in the key, and, ever the gentleman, let Juliet enter first.

Juliet remained in the sitting room, while Harry went upstairs to change into a fresh shirt. Looking around, she saw a photo of him and his wife Jane on the mantle piece. They looked happy, but she noticed that Mrs. Pearce was a bit of a frump, not at all sexy. Juliet, on the other hand, specialised in flaunting herself.

Finding the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water as her throat was parched. On the fridge their was no paintings from a child's hand, no letters from school or pleasing pieces of work. Harry and Mrs. Pearce had no children, which meant he was susceptible to her flirting. She would never cheat on her husband, but she loved flirting to make sure she was still attractive to the opposite sex.

Taking a long sip, she heard a creak in the floor boards behind her. Whipping around sharply, she ran straight into Harry. And so did her glass. For the second time that day, his shirt was soaking. But this was not coffee, it was ice cold water that had covered the front shirt.

"Silly me," Juliet mumbled and she attempted to mop it up with a spare tea towel.

Instead, he clutched her hand and directed it down to the centre of his chest where most of the water had ended up. With his hand in hers, the towel made long and slow circle motions on his chest. Both were looking into the others eyes, and were breathing heavily.

Breaking his long gaze, Juliet turned to look at his sodden shirt. The fabric clung to him, outlining his chest. The muscles were taunt underneath her looks. She stroked down the shirt in the middle and fingered the edge of the material. Her hand made its way up again and was tracing the wet edges of his torso. His hand had moved and was stroking the soft skin underneath her shirt.

Slowly, she began to undo the buttons on his clinging shirt. Harry took an intake of breath as she ran her finger down his skin, following the water droplets down his chest. Placing both hands firmly on the two sides of his shirt, she lifted them up and pulled them down over his broad shoulders.

Harry leaned into kiss her when the front door opened about 15 yards behind them.

"Harry! I'm home!"

The wife was back.


	3. The RAF

**Chapter Three: The RAF**

I know it's been a long time coming, and I'm so sorry for that! Anyway, this is Chapter Three of Omega. Its pretty my own interpretation since Harry's Diary came out, but I hope that won't stop anyone enjoying it.

Warning: Gets a tad steamy at the end.

Enjoy!

X

"Well everyone's back now, and I've received some more information about the operation from the Director General. Please sit," Thomas announced, sitting down before everyone followed suit.

Harry made sure to sit as far away from Juliet Shaw as possible, he didn't want another repeat of what had happened in the kitchen. He had been so _tempted_. He wanted her, he knew that now. But he could keep away from her, he had to. He loved Jane; he would never do anything to risk what they had.

Delilah brought over some slides to be used in the projector, accompanied by some coffee and tea for everyone. Harry and Juliet reached for a cup of coffee at the same time, and their fingers brushed. He let her have the mug; he wasn't going to fight her for it. Contact had to be limited, contact had to be the essentials. Bloody hell, why was this happening now? He and Jane were trying for a child for pities sake!

"What does everyone know about the RAF?" Thomas asked the assembled officers, and Charlie raised his hand.

"The Royal Air Force, a part of her Majesty's Armed Forces. Points to me?" Charlie asked, before Ash smacked him around the back of the head. Oliver snorted in his cup of coffee before shutting up.

"The Red Army Faction, an urban guerrilla group. Serious terrorism. Based in Germany," Harry replied, getting a nod from Thomas. He was right.

"Do you want a pat on the head from Thomas, Harry? Or is it another officer you want to pat you?" Oliver whispered, causing Harry to use his foot to crush Oliver's toes. The offending Spook glared at his companion, but he had turned to face Thomas, avoiding both his friends and Juliet's sharp gaze.

"Harry's right. The RAF is a serious threat. In February 1975, they kidnapped the Conservative candidate for the Mayor of Berlin. Two months later they occupied the German Embassy in Stockholm and murdered two hostages."

"Oh God," Delilah murmured as Thomas brought out slides of the incidents. Charlie gave a comforting smile, while Harry just looked at the sheet of paper in front of him. They had known that the operation would involve Germany and would be based in Cologne, but he had figured it would be about the KGB, not the RAF. _Too many initialisms_; he thought, chuckling to himself quietly.

"It gets worse. They shot dead the head of the Dresdner Bank in 1977, the President of the German Employers Association was taken hostage two months later, and flights have been hijacked. They are dangerous, but the most troubling news has yet to come. They have infiltrated the East German Stasi. The German government won't do a thing, they won't touch them. We _need_ to make them touch them."

"That is a very dirty sentence Thomas…okay, I'll shut up now."

Charlie looked down at his sheet of paper, ignoring the tired looks he got from the two MI6 Officers across the table. While trying to concentrate, he noticed that Harry Pearce was also trying his best to focus on what was going ahead, rather than what he was staring at this morning: Juliet. Had something happened? _Sly dog_.

Thomas explained the mission, codenamed OMEGA. Charlie and Ash would go in for odd weeks and try and stir up bad opinion about the RAF. He wanted them to do blitz attacks, rile things up. Delilah and Juliet were to spend a couple of odd weeks, the other weeks, going to parties and cause trouble among the upper classes. The two girls smiled at that, it would be the glossier aspect of the operation. Oliver and Harry were going to be consultants in Cologne to make sure everything went all right.

"Okay, everyone get packed up and things sorted out. Legends done and all that. You leave in two weeks; the prep work is essential behind this people! Harry, can I have a word?"

The rest of the table were dismissed, and chattered eagerly about the operation. Oliver gave a wagging finger to Harry as he remained behind with Thomas. He looked fairly calm, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to tell him off for flirting with his daughter in law.

"Harry, what do you think about the operation?" Thomas asked honestly.

"I think it's a stupid idea to take on the RAF like that."

"You're correct, because that's not how we're doing it."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in Thomas' direction as he motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"The RAF is dangerous, and so those higher up is putting in place two plans, both of them codenamed OMEGA, because one is a black operation. The one that is not the black op is the one I gave to everyone just now. Your operation Harry, is the black op. You can handle it; everything in your record says you can. You were being posted to Cologne anyway, so it's perfect. They don't need two 6 babysitters. Mace may need one, but that's not my concern."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The aim of the game is to do everything to provoke the German authorities into clamping down on the RAF. By everything, I mean everything Harry. We want results. Good luck."

Thomas stood up and shook Harry's hand, a gesture between equals. He had just made it to the door when Thomas' words brought his concentration back to him.

"Take care of Juliet, will you?"

X

Two Weeks Later

Harry sat on his bed, the packed suitcase next to him. The posting would take a month, a week longer than he had expected it would originally last. He would then either come back permanently if he succeeded, but if he failed then he would have a week break before returning to Cologne.

Oliver and Natalie had been over a couple of times for dinner. As had Bernard and Juliet. Harry had been welcoming to his friend from 6, and had complimented Juliet on her choice of dress, or choice of earrings. He made sure to always be in his wife's company, something that she surely had noticed. They had made eye contact a lot, and she seemed to do everything in her power to make sure that they were as close as possible at work.

Jane came over and sat next to her husband on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, the simple act showing more emotion than anything else. She felt that she was losing him, a little bit every day.

"Don't go to Cologne."

"Its my job."

Harry turned Jane's face to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then held her for a moment before shifting away to double check his suitcase.

"I don't trust Juliet, she's beautiful and manipulative, and she likes you too much."

"So is Oliver, apart from the beautiful part. She's married, and so am I. I've got to go, my flight is soon."

She sat on the bed until he left and then played the teary wife at the door when he said goodbye. He would be back in a month, it was only a month. But a month may be too late. Jane placed a hand on her abdomen and began to cry over her Spook of a husband.

X

The hotel was lavish, but then Juliet picked it. Ash and Charlie were due in next week to begin their 'reign of terror', and Oliver was catching a flight tomorrow after going to the Liverpool match with his brother. Delilah was busy at another party, but Juliet was needed at a performance at the theatre, with Harry.

"Juliet."

"Harry."

He wore a tuxedo, may as well look the part. The jacket cut low on the chest, but his bow tie was expertly assembled. To be honest, he thought that he looked like a waiter. But then again, Juliet wasn't complaining. She was wearing a red dress that would have looked over lavish on any other woman, but on her it was understated so it was just another accessory. It went in and out in all the right places, she looked delicious. He placed a kiss on her cheek, but lingered a little too long. This was a bad idea, of course it was. But it felt so damn _good_.

The play was long and boring, but Harry had the added bonus of being able to see down Juliet's dress all evening. He was going to hell, but right now he had more important things going on in his mind. He could see at least two CIA agents in the audience, as well as the Minister for the Interior, Thomas Bergen. This operation was going to let him be creative, something which he was very much looking forward to.

"Having fun Harry?"

"Oh I haven't had this much fun since Ireland."

The after party was just as dull, the actors not understanding why Harry had not taken in much of the plot. It was very well explained, they said. After much badgering, Harry and Juliet went back to the hotel. He was determined to escort her to the door, and prove to himself that he could let her go there. He had to if he was to return to Jane in a month and declare his love for her, and to announce that he was willing to do anything to make their marriage work. He needed to do that if their marriage was going to survive.

"Are you going to just ignore the sexual tension between us Harry?" Juliet asked, opening the door to her hotel and standing just inside the frame.

"Yes." They both laughed, before he kissed her goodnight on the cheek. She shut her door behind her, breathing in deeply and exhaling in disappointment. She wanted him. Ever since that day in the kitchen, she had ate, drank and slept Harry Peace. Never had Juliet Shaw had trouble with men coming to her bed, but there was something different about this man.

Harry had made it all the way to the lift before the pounding in his chest make him turn around and bang on Juliet's door. The seconds felt like minutes as he waited for her to open the door, and each second hurt like hell. She opened up finally, a concerned look evident on his face. Harry came in not bothering to shut the door, there was only one thing to do, only one motion that he could end the evening with. He stared at her for a moment before walking over and grabbing him to her with both hands.

"You're addictive, you know that?" Harry whispered in her ear before caressing the area below and her neck with his lips. He heard her moan as his mouth made it up her neck and connected with her lips. Her arms wrapped herself around him, drawing them closer.

The sounds of Cologne provided music, the gentle lights provided candles they didn't have. Harry placed her gently down on the bed, fingers exploring her body and causing the air to be filled with the sweet smell of seduction. He used his teeth to pull down each strap of her dress before finally removing it. His shirt and jacket was the next thing to go. His fingers removed her panties before stroking the soft skin of her thighs. She was completely under his will, something that hardened his erection. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them and causing Juliet to moan loudly in the quiet room.

Things went from gentle to rough in the space of a second, and Harry didn't know what was going on.

She had pushed him against the wall, her hands stroking him in all the right places and unbuckling his trousers. Her nails scratched at his chest, and his fingers dug into her hips. Tired of foreplay, he pushed her to the ottoman but they both fell to the floor in the ragged rush of passion. Juliet ended up on her back; rubbing against the carpet while Harry was buried deep inside her. Nails dug into his skin, drawing blood and their kisses were more gasps for the others taste than gentle explorations of the other. They were hungry for each other, desperate to finish what had started so long ago.

When they both finally shuddered to a climax, Harry collapsed to the floor next to Juliet and breathed in deeply.

"That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did. And damn me, it was rather enjoyable."

Juliet planted a kiss on Harry's cheek before getting up and slipping her dress back on. He smiled before buttoning his shirt and zipping up his trousers. She waited at the door for him to get ready, and the two kissed lazily before he left her alone. Walking to the lift, Harry could feel a lump in his throat. He had cheated on his wife, the woman he loved. But somehow, _somehow_, it felt right.


	4. Complications

**Chapter Four: Complications**

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

Mild language used.

X

Harry woke up and, as his eyes got accustomed to the light of the room, realised who he was lying beside. Juliet Shaw lay next to him, her midnight black hair splayed across the pillows. She looked beautiful. He placed an arm around her and kissed her shoulder, burying his head in her hair. The light of Cologne came into the bedroom as the sun rose, illuminating the two lovers. Harry could not imagine a more perfect scene.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her ear. She stirred and smiled as she realised who was talking.

Juliet turned around to face him, tracing his face with her fingers. It was a surprise to both of them the affection they felt for each other rather than just a sexual need. Their first time had been short and sweet, with Harry not staying the night. After that, they had slept in the same bed the whole night, and even…made love. It was a curious situation with even more curious feelings.

"I've got to get to work," he murmured, kissing her on the mouth this time, and pulled open the covers to get dressed. He smiled at her from the doorway before leaving, the sight before him burned into his memory as it always was.

X

"What do we have boys?" Harry asked as he joined his bomb experts, Howard, Roupell and Price. They were the only ones who had any sense of what his operation entailed, he hadn't even told Juliet. They weren't that close yet, although the way things were heading it wouldn't be soon.

"Thomas Bergen talking to his wife. CIA want a word with the field officer in the area, they're pretty ticked off boss," replied Howard from the window, the click of the camera shutter adding soundtrack to his words.

Harry gave a curt nod and went to the table where he grabbed a cup of coffee and proceeded to look over the request from the CIA. It was three weeks into Omega, and so far it was going well. They had quadrupled the circulation of the far right newsletter, something that Oliver had suggested they do instead of sowing the seeds of doubt. Harry had used his idea, and it had worked rather well.

There had also been a low level bombing campaign against soft government and corporate targets in Cologne that they had managed to pin on the RAF. That was where the three boys came in, and they were very good at their job. One of Harry's proudest attempts was a failed assassination on Alexander Haig, the commander of the Nato Forces. He hadn't stopped smiling for three days when they had managed to pull that off.

Their next target was Minister for the Interior, Thomas Bergen. Another failed assassination attempt would secure public outcry for the heads of the RAF. Then Harry could go home. But home where? Juliet or Jane? At least in Cologne he had the option of not seeing memories of Jane everywhere he turned, and he could concentrate on Juliet when they were together. He didn't know where his heart lay anymore, something that terrified him. Things would have to be addressed soon, but being a coward he decided to put it off for another day.

"Is everything set up for next week?"

"The decoy car will be set with explosives which will go off in front of the media. Bergen will be in the real car, not the decoy and he will be scared shitless."

"Beautiful work boys, absolutely beautiful."

Price smiled to Roupell as Howard continued to take pictures. Harry sipped his coffee, slightly worried what he was going to tell the Americans when they came calling about Haig. Lying was always good, but he was in a creative mood. Two hours before they came to see him. _Wonder what I can come up with_, thought Harry as he started writing notes on a pad of paper.

X

Harry could remember exactly where he was when he got the news. Juliet was back in Cologne for the week, and they were going to the theatre that night. Their little dalliances must have been the worst kept secret in the security services, but Delilah wouldn't spill if she wanted to keep her job and Oliver was a friend. He was buying her roses, deep red that would match the crimson dress he knew she was likely to wear. It was her favourite colour, one that looked stunning on her.

It was Price; they must have debated who would be the one to call him, maybe even pulled straws. He had received a message that someone wanted to talk to him, so he went to the pay phone outside of the florists.

"Pearce." They were beautiful roses; she would put them in some form of water before they kissed. Or she would throw them to the floor as they collided with each other in a moment of pure passion. Either scenario he found acceptable and wanting.

"It's Price. There's a problem…something happened with Bergen."

Nothing could ruin the moment; he was going to see Juliet later that day. It would be perfect, nothing could harm that perfection. He watched outside as the sales assistant wrapped the roses delicately.

That's when he saw the television in the electronics shop two doors down. He watched as Bergen stepped into the decoy car, and Harry couldn't help muttering for him to come to his senses and go around to his proper car. Everything was in slow motion, he couldn't breathe. The car exploded, his doing, his orders. He had just executed a man. A newsreader was talking, as was Price but he couldn't concentrate.

"Pearce? Pearce are you there?"

"Thank you Price."

The flowers turned from the colour of lust and love to the stain of blood. He felt bile rise up in the back of his throat and he didn't know what to do. He had taken the lives of men before, as a soldier, and then as an officer of the Security Services. But Bergen had been caught in the crossfire of dirty tricks. No one got killed in dirty tricks, hurt and scarred, but never killed.

Stepping outside the flower shop, he realised that he needed to see Jane. Hold her, smell her hair, return to the normality of their London home with burnt pasta on the stove and playing chess on a Sunday afternoon. Harry began to cry, tears of fury and anger and hatred and disgust and loathing. His skin felt tainted with the smell of blood, the smell of lust. He was covered in it.

He walked for what seemed like hours before finally making his way to Juliet's hotel room. The flowers clutched in his hand were still pristine, more than what could be said for the holder. His hair was unkempt, his face haunted. Light rain had made his jacket soggy to the touch. He needed comfort; he needed someone to turn to. Something in him made him feel like that person was Juliet. Another part of him wanted him to run as far as he could and go home to Jane.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door and saw Juliet standing in all her splendour. She was dressed in a longer crimson dress than he thought she would wear, but it showed off her long legs. She was screwing in her earrings when he entered, and the smile she gave him could light the whole of Cologne.

"Harry! Are those for me, you shouldn't have!" She walked over and took the flowers, kissing him on the cheek. It was only then she noticed the hollow look in his eyes. Stepping down from standing on tiptoe to kiss him, she reached out and stroked his face gently. He closed his eyes and leant into her touch. "Harry…what's going on?"

His eyes were still closed when he talked to her, and she moved closer to him, giving him a warmth that touched his heart. He told her all about Omega, everything that he knew, everything about Bergen. When he finally opened his eyes, she was there. He had hoped that she would be there and she was. There for him.

"Oh Harry," she exclaimed, and she held him close. He kissed her neck; happy of the comfort and the resolution she had created for him. All his fears, all his doubts were gone. He knew the truth now, and was ever happier for it.

"I love you," he whispered into her skin, loud enough for them both to hear. Loud enough to know that the stiffness he felt from her was not accidental. She stepped away from his embrace and he felt her touch and eyes turn to ice. His happiness was short lived thanks to the look in her face. Her touch burned him.

There was no love there, no love returned. There was no future for the two of them, no married spooks living a life together. He would go back home to Jane, to his wife and they would be happy. They would have a child, children and be happy for it. But his job would be between them. Always, never a common factor but an opposing one. Harry would work past his feelings for Juliet, ignore her if he had to, shun her if need be. He was an MI5 officer, masking his feelings was part of the job description. His gaze turned to molten fire as he turned his back on Juliet and stepped out of the door. He did not hear the words that she spoke as he left her sight, nor did his heart ever want him to.

"I love you Harry Pearce."

Juliet Shaw realised that if she were to survive the service, she would need to be empty and emotionless. Feelings were of no consequence; they were a human failing she would move on from. Love for Harry was something that she had to live without, even if it meant giving up the respect she had from him as well.

X

As he walked through the airport and onto British soil, Harry felt the happiest he had been for a long time. He was going to see Jane, his Jane. Not Juliet, Jane. His love, his only love.

He had never been debriefed over the Omega situation; things had been blamed on the RAF and that was that. Harry had been allowed to go home, finally. He was going to a Rugby game with Oliver next Sunday, something he was looking forward to. Harry needed to catch up on all the television he had missed and all the things going on with Jane as well.

He made it to his door, and realised that he had left his key at MI5 to make sure it didn't get lost in Cologne. There was no need for it there. Knocking gently on the door, he waited earnestly with a bunch of Jane's favourite flowers, tulips, yellow ones. She finally opened the door. She looked well, extremely happy to have her husband back. But it wasn't her smiling face that took his attention. It was the rounded bump on her stomach.

"Jane?"

"Welcome home Harry," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He drew her close and kissed her passionately. They then went inside and she told him all about the pregnancy, how far along she was, how hard the baby had been kicking. They spent the night talking and crying and praying for the future. It was only in the dead of night with Jane sleeping next to him holding her pregnant stomach that he thought of Juliet and her midnight black hair on the pillow next to him. It was only in the dead of night that he felt the stabbing of guilt and betrayal as he lay next to his wife and unborn child.

It was only in the dead of night that Harry realised that he would never have the life he wanted with the woman next to him.


	5. Heartache

**Chapter Five: Heartache**

Thank you to Section D to reviewed Chapter Four; this chapter is dedicated to you. This is the penultimate chapter I'm afraid. I know posting of this story has been a little…odd, but I hope you have enjoyed what I've written.

X

Harry waited patiently outside the delivery room. He was used to being in control, this feeling of helplessness was not one he was accustomed to. He could shoot a man dead, set a man up to take the fall. But he couldn't even be in there when his wife gave birth to their first child.

"Mr Pearce?"

It was time. He stepped forward, not sure what to find when he went through those doors. His hand hesitated on the handle; as soon as he opened that door he became a father. It was a responsibility that he was very much scared of. But he powered through it, and pushed open the door.

And there was Jane, tired and sweaty but with the most amazing smile on her face. In her arms was a baby, a baby girl. His own smile extended to his ears as he walked over to embrace his wife. Looking down at the innocent bundle, he could see his eyes staring back at him. He kissed Jane on the head, before stroking his daughter's small curls.

"Catherine."

X

"TO HARRY AND JANE!"

Harry smiled around the Grid as he watched his colleagues raise a glass of champagne in honour of their newest arrival. At any other place of work, Harry would have brought Jane and young Catherine into the office to show her off. However, he worked for MI5 and thus that was impossible. Still, he had brought lots of photographs for everyone to see and coo over.

"Harry, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Thomas exclaimed, throwing an arm around him and passing him a cigar. In a rare interlude when the world wasn't in crisis, Section D was celebrating. Harry was still there in an unofficial capacity, dealing with the official fallout from the RAF.

"You must be so glad she took after Jane, right?" Oliver joked, earning him a smack on the arm from his friend. He continued to show some more photos, including ones of him holding her, then Jane holding her and then the whole family.

"We're planning for a second soon, we want Catherine to have a little brother," Harry admitted, earning a sweet sigh from the ladies in the MI5 office, all but one of them.

There were moments in their celebrations that Harry was not engrossed with questions or showing off his first child. In those moments, he turned to look at Juliet. They had not said a word since the incident in Cologne. She had finished her degree since then, and was a full Officer of the Security Services. She stood alone on the Grid, a glass of champagne in her hand untouched. Juliet looked over at the same time he was staring at her, and she broke contact immediately.

"Need to get some air," she muttered to Delilah as she handed her the glass. Harry watched her as she moved to the meeting room. Claiming the need to call Jane to check up on Catherine, Harry left the party and headed to the meeting room.

Sliding the doors open and closed, he saw Juliet staring into space.

"Juliet."

"Harry. She is a very beautiful baby, you know. She takes after you," Juliet swallowed, grasping the table to support herself till her knuckles turned white. Harry walked over and unhooked her fingers, turning her towards him.

"I'm sorry for what I said in Cologne, Juliet. I should have never said it."

_Oh how I wish I could take the moment back. Then things wouldn't be this way, I wouldn't have the immense guilt every time I turn to my baby girl and see my Jane staring back at me. _

"Its fine Harry, we all say things we regret."

_Or regret never saying the things we want to say. If I had said I love you too, would you still be with your wife? Would it be our child you would be smiling over, celebrating over? Would it be our love you would be cherishing, instead of the love from a woman who will never understand you the way I do?_

"Have a lovely evening, Juliet."

"Harry, wait."

Neither of them would remember who kissed whom first, but Juliet remembered that she was the one who held on to Harry's jacket like a life raft. It was rabid and manic, and a goodbye kiss. There was passion, always passion, but not the excitement that they had before. Just farewell.

"Juliet, if you're not feeling well…oh."

Both of them would remember who broke the kiss first. Harry, lipstick covering his lips and the taste of Juliet in his mouth, tore himself away from her to look at Delilah in the doorway. Instead of trying to explain things, he just pushed past both women, wiped his mouth, and continued out of the Grid. The photos in his pocket burnt a hole there, straight to his heart.

X

"So, Oliver, what makes you think that you are the perfect person for this role?" asked one of the interviewers sitting opposite one of 6's best Spooks.

"Well I have a wide experience of work in the field, which I would like to change. I think a change of pace would be good, especially considering that my wife and I would like to start a family soon." Perfect smile, balanced response. Equal time to think and respond, didn't want them thinking that he had perfected these answers weeks in advance.

"You do know that we are considering Harry Pearce for this position, do you not?"

"I do, and like Harry, I have good qualities and get on well with a team. Unlike Harry, however, I do not get on so well with a team that I risk my marriage on it."

Oh how he loved his little Delilah. He knew something had been going on with Harry and Juliet in Cologne, but he didn't know for sure until she had walked in on him. Perfection, utter perfection.

"Are you saying that Harry Pearce has been having an extra marital affair with someone in his current placement?"

Friendship was for fools, Harry would understand that. In time.

"I've said too much. Lets get back to the job, shall we?"

RECORDED DISCIPLINARY HEARING WITH HARRY PEARCE AND JULIET SHAW

**HP - HARRY PEARCE  
JS - JULIET SHAW**

**TM - THOMAS MASON**

**AH - ALEXANDER ROBSON**

**AH: **You two do know why you are here, do you not?

**HP:** Because we had an extra marital affair.

**JS:** Because we had sex while we were both married to other people, and the Service frowns upon that.

**HP:** Juliet…

**AH:** Don't try to quieten her Harry, it's the truth. We cannot have our Officers compromise themselves in such ways. You open yourself up to all sorts.

**HP:** We understand our failure in letting our emotions get the better of ourselves.

_**TM laughs**_

**TM: **You don't sound sorry Harry, sorry that you and this little tart broke my son's heart!

**AH:** Thomas, calm down. You were invited here because you are their section chief at current, not for any fantasies of revenge.

**TM:** So you say.

**AH:** This is an official warning for both of you to stop this. Are we clear? Harry, you and your wife have a lovely new baby…

**JS:** Is it any wonder that Harry is considered the innocent victim with the innocent baby while I am just the slut that seduced him? Always blame the woman…

**TM:** If the shoe fits…

**AH:** Thomas…Are we clear both of you?

**HP:** Crystal.

**JS:** Very.

**AH:** Good. Now, Harry you will be removed from your posting at Six and will be permanently brought back to Five. Juliet, you will be seconded to Six. Both of you are dismissed.

**Sound of a door slam. TM has left the room. **

**TRANSCRIPT ENDS**

Charlie had told him in hushed words that Juliet was getting a divorce from Bernard. He was moving to 5, to get away from his ex-wife. Harry was going to be in a completely different department, but he would have to deal with Thomas. He wasn't looking forward to it. He was looking forward to what he was about to do even less.

"Hello Jane," Harry whispered, as he found his wife upstairs in Catherine's room. She was stroking her forehead and singing a lullaby. He didn't want to do this here, not in front of his daughter. But the guilt was eating him up inside.

"I was brought back to 5 today, I'm no longer at 6. No need for me to keep popping off places," Harry explained, and Jane nuzzled his neck in congratulations. He could see that she was happy, gloriously happy. He hated to be the one to do this to her.

"I've been having an affair with Juliet Shaw."

She froze next to him, and slowly began to glare at him with fierce eyes before dragging him out of their daughter's room. Down in the kitchen, he explained what had been going on. She yelled, she screamed, Catherine woke and screamed. Harry earned a slap, just as Jane was passing out of the kitchen to tend to their daughter. The words she spoke as she left dug into Harry's heart, but he couldn't find the energy in him to disagree with them.

"You are not the man I married anymore. You are just a ghost."


	6. Time to go back

**Chapter Six**

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, put alerts on Omega. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Slight spoilers for series 7.

- DD

X

Another mission, another scar. Another day of helping a country that didn't want his help. Another day of waking up to a child screaming for attention, another day of going to sleep next to an icy wife.

Harry Pearce no longer knew himself. He looked in the mirror as he woke and saw the ghost he had become. The cold chilled him; the bitterness of the air only matched the bitterness of his heart. The service was all he had now, all that screamed for his attention. No longer a husband or a father. Just a Spook.

_He watched as Lucas and Ros swept up the last of the paperwork from their latest mission, and then turned the blinds so he wasn't visible any more. The office he now sat in had belonged to Thomas Mason, a good man. He had been here as a Junior Spook, to Section Chief to now Section Head. _

_A good strong glass of whiskey, that was what he needed. Nothing more than that, nothing else was required. Problems in his heart, in his head, all sorted with a drink. The three women that had consumed his life, all who he had loved dearly, one he still did. Life was much simpler then, the Iron Curtain was more straightforward, or at least he thought it was at the time. _

_Time to go back._

Up the steps, children away at their Grandparents. Night for him and Jane. An unexpected night in of course, he had phoned her earlier to say that he would be home very late, maybe not at all. Such was the problem in his line of work, a line of work that he despised.

Hand on the door handle, always apprehension at the handle. Opening it up, he could smell something in the air, and then that's when he heard it. _So that was why she had been so distant recently, she was having an affair_. He could hear the noises of them upstairs. Then silence.

"Harry? Harry is that you?"

He didn't know whether it was in revenge for what he had done with Juliet; or rather she had fallen for this man. Harry found that he no longer cared.

_Pictures all around his house of a life he had once hoped for, wife and children. There was one of Jane and her new husband, something that Catherine had sent. Oh, there were plenty of her and Graham as children, smiling faces all around. _

_There was lots of Catherine as an adult now that they were talking again. Her and her fiancé, he had been invited to the wedding in six months time. He didn't know whether he would have clearance to go, considering where it was going to be held. He didn't know whether he could see Jane happy, knowing that the life he had chosen had cost him the love of his life. _

_Time to go back._

"Charlie I want you to lead this, Ash I'd like you to do some dirty tricks on these blokes, show off your creative side. Harry…you can stay on the Grid and supply everyone with the essentials to keep going. Tea, cakes, that sort of thing."

Thomas was still incredibly bitter, but that was understandable considering that Bernard had been killed in an operation six months before. He believed that if Juliet had stayed with him, then he wouldn't have been so stupid in the field. Harry had no opinion. He just rode it out, let the chips fall where they may. A part of him felt like he deserved it.

His ring finger was bare now, no longer a ring there to contemplate. No longer a marriage or love there to think about.

_He remembered the day that Thomas retired and Harry took over his position. The man, reduced to a wheelchair, shook his hand and smiled as he handed over the keys to his office. A friendship born of pain, but that was indeed the Spooks way._

_Harry watched as Thomas played chess in Hyde Park, smiling as he won the game. He was behind a tree, observing as only a Spook could. He wondered if that would be him one day, no wife, no children left. Just him, alone, in a chair playing chess. _

_Thomas tipped his hat as he saw Harry behind the tree before going off into the distance. He wondered just how much Thomas knew about what was happening in Thames House now. He wondered if he knew the truth about his former daughter in law. Ah well._

_Time to go back._

"I need your help with this one Pearce," Ash muttered, passing Harry the file under the cover of a dark corridor. They both knew what would happen if Thomas had any inkling of what they were doing. Both their heads would be an appropriate punishment.

"Why me?" Harry was the unofficial tea/ whipping boy. No one would talk to him, listen to his opinions. He had wanted to file complaints, but he considered it one more punishment for giving into temptation.

"Because you're the best, Harry."

Ash winked to him as he moved off, and Charlie gave him a smile and passed him a cup of coffee when he returned to the Grid. Things were starting to look up.

_He felt like a voyeur at this moment, he didn't especially want to be there. But it felt natural to go see Ash again, or rather his grave. He had died on a mission, one that Charlie had been on. Charlie had left the Service after that; went into politics. _

_Harry saw him at the grave, sharp suit, straight hair cut. Not like the wild football fan he had known back at 5. No ring on his finger, no need when the only person who mattered to you was now dead. It was a loss he had never gotten over, one that tore him apart. Harry had been promoted to Section Chief after that. Charlie couldn't stop looking at him with disgust, and then eventually stopped looking at him whatsoever. Then he left. _

_Time to go back. _

"Shut up! I don't care about your excuses! We together are the British Security Service, but apart we are 5 and 6. You answer to me, Delilah, not Oliver Mace! Well in fact you don't answer to me anymore either. You are fired. Get out of my sight."

Harry watched as the young Delilah left the room in tears, fired from a job she was actually good at. Nevertheless, any pity Harry may have felt for her was swallowed up in the fact that she had let slip to Oliver. Spooks, come, Spooks go.

"Shame, she had nice legs," Ash muttered next to Harry, and both of them smiled and continued on with their work. The service had a short memory, although Harry had a long one. He had been waiting to dish the dirt on Delilah for a very long time now.

_Same legs, same haircut. A little bit of extra weight, hair extensions, and false nails. She stumbled a bit as she served him his coffee, not recognising him at all. Guess he had changed since she had last seen him; guess she had tried to repress any memories of being in the Service at all._

_Delilah, little Delilah the waitress. Some people did get what they deserved, and Harry felt even less pity for her now, especially as she had gotten his order wrong. Maybe she did recognise him after all. Two hours till his flight, he had some time to kill. He could pick up a book next door, spend some time reading a spy novel and complaining at the inaccuracies._

_"Anything else Mr Pearce?" She did recognise him. No hate there, just a sense of confusion and worry. Why would a spy be in her coffee shop?_

_"No thank you Delilah. Have a lovely day."_

_Time to go back._

He was at a party, one in a crowd sorting out the unimportant from the suspects. That's when he saw her, straight back and as elegant as always. She wore black like she was mourning, something that he found disturbing. Her date was a gentleman from the Civil Service, chatty and very drunk. She looked bored.

Oliver was with Natalie, the birth of their new daughter the topic of much conversation. They caught eyes too, but only for a moment before turning away. The service had a short memory; Harry had already sent a congratulations card to the Mace's. They would be allies again by the end of this year, but Harry would never again have the infinite trust he once had in Oliver.

_He passed Juliet as he followed his target and gave her a small smile as he walked by. No feelings, just a sense of regret for what happened, and what could have been. _

_It was funny how the two people in the world who he had trusted the most when he was younger turned out to later betray him. But that was the way of the service, and he would not apologise for his choices anymore. Juliet had betrayed her country and his friendship. Oliver had betrayed his loyalty and cost him Ruth._

_"Time to go forward."_

_Harry sipped his whiskey from the balcony of his hotel in Cologne, watching as the lights on the city glittered in the winter air. He imagined he could see the figures of Price, Roupell, and Howard. He could see Ash and Charlie kicking a football down in the middle of the road. He could see Juliet and him dancing in happiness and in romance, neither of them knowing the future and neither of them caring._

_For one moment he could see her. But it was all shadows and memories, shadows and dust in Cologne. Shadows and memories of a Spook._

**End **


End file.
